


See a Scar

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: See a Scar [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When Leni had a scar under her hair, Lucy cheers her up
Series: See a Scar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547839





	See a Scar

Leni was making a smoothie and Lucy walked to her.

Lucy walked to her "Hey Leni you feel better"

Leni said "Yep I need my 12% break so no need to talk about it"

Lucy said "Come on Leni what's that in your hair"

Leni sighed 

Leni take off her sunglasses

Leni said "Okay......don't tell anyone this or I kill you but my parents dropped me on my head when I was 1 and that's why I got this scar"

Leni lifted her beautiful light blonde hair revealing a stitched scar on the back of her head.

Lucy gasped

Leni said "Lucy what am I gonna do I can't let everyone see my scar"

Lucy said "That's okay Leni next time ask for help"

Leni said "Thanks Luce" as tears filled her eyes.

Leni hugged Lucy

The End


End file.
